


Fluffy Pink Erumpent

by mad_martha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry manage life post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Pink Erumpent

Dimming the lights throughout the house as he went, Ron slowly made his way up each creaking flight of stairs, checking every window latch and behind every bedroom door on the way. When he finally reached the room at the top of the house that he shared with Harry, he let out a deep sigh … and gently extracted the sleeping toddler who had stolen his place in the bed. Shaking his head, Ron took her back to her bed a floor below.

When he returned, Harry was sitting up against the headboard of their bed. His hair was even more mussed than usual, his spectacles were missing and he wore a sleepy grin.

"Remind me why we said we'd do this?" he said around a huge yawn. He stretched a little and his hand hit a fluffy pink erumpent on Ron's pillow.

Ron tossed it to the foot of the bed and climbed under the blankets. "We said we'd do it because _someone_ needed to take care of all the war orphans and no one else was prepared to do more than talk about it," he said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. And we thought your mum would have liked it, of course," Harry noted.

"Right. And that was all great-sounding stuff – until Ginny and Hermione decided to get married and leave us to it." Ron settled himself and let out a very long sigh of relief. Chasing twenty little boys and girls all day, all of them well under ten years of age, took it out of a wizard.

"We do a good job," Harry said, dimming the light and settling next to his partner.

"An important one," Ron agreed, letting his eyes drift closed.

"We couldn't leave them to the Ministry. They need us."

"And Mum would have haunted us if we hadn't done it."

"It's not a bad life."

Eyes still closed, Ron smiled. "The best …." Little pattering footsteps outside their door, followed by a hesitant knock, interrupted him. "Except when they wake us up at all hours of the night," he amended.

 _"Uncle Hawwy!"_ a plaintive voice called from the other side of the door.

"Your turn," Ron told Harry firmly, and his partner gave a long, resigned sigh before throwing the blankets aside.

"The best life ever," he agreed ruefully, and they blew each other a kiss.


End file.
